


Trophy

by damaged_danzy



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Cute, M/M, Real Madrid CF, Romantic Fluff, james is a sleepy boy ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 22:36:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16458329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damaged_danzy/pseuds/damaged_danzy
Summary: Trophies were beautiful, but not as beautiful as James.





	Trophy

Cristiano might be one of the most awarded football players of all time; but there is one prize that he values the most, which he holds close to his heart every day (and every night).

Sure, having his own museum of trophies was nice, but what’s the point of keeping treasures behind closed doors? Beautiful things deserved to be touched and loved.

Cristiano could win all the awards in the world, but none of them would ever compare to James.  
-

Every time Cristiano saw James, it always felt like the first time. 

Every morning when Cristiano woke up, seeing James next to him left him speechless. 

James always slept on his stomach, exposing his broad shoulders and back as the covers always somehow delicately lay under his back dimples. Cristiano admired James’ tattoos. His arm was covered in them and his back was slowly becoming a work of black ink on its own. James always wears his heart on his sleeve, so Cristiano always teases him by asking when he would get a heart tattoo. James always brushed him off while blushing profusely. 

Cristiano could tease all he wanted, but he loved the art on James’ skin. Every line of ink was precisely and perfectly done. The engravements on James’ skin were more beautiful than any engravement on a trophy that Cristiano had ever seen.

-

The summers in Madrid were sweltering. Not that Cristiano minded since it gave James an excuse to walk around shirtless.

James grew up in hot Colombia so the warm weather felt like a welcoming to him. Cristiano loved the warm weather as well, but he loved seeing James happier more. James would go swimming in the pool and then lounge outside for hours in Cristiano’s numerous lounge chairs. Cristiano knew that James missed Colombia every day, so even a simple reminder such as the weather always refreshed James’ spirit.

But even better, the sun always brought out something else in James. 

Cristiano was sitting on the couch scrolling through his phone when James made his way in the house. He closed the screen doors behind him and plopped down on the couch next to Cristiano. He laid his head on Cristiano’s lap and yawned. 

“I forgot how hot weather makes me sleepy,” James said with a sheepish grin. It wasn’t even a minute later before James had closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Cristiano looked down and felt his heart warm up enough to match the heat outside. He traced his fingers lightly across James’ face, especially his cheeks. Splattered across his face were freckles. Freckles on his nose, freckles on his cheeks, and even the faintest of freckles on his eyelids. Cristiano’s fingers danced across James’ faces, loosely following a pattern he imagined.

James’ freckles rivaled the constellations in the night sky. His freckles shined on his face, brighter than any trophy gleam could ever be.

-

James’ body was a contradiction; so strong, yet so smooth and soft. 

Every morning and night, Cristiano would wrap his arms around James. In some ways, James was still a boy. He had a baby face, no stubble, and his skin was silky soft. Cristiano would always rub the area above James’ hips when his pajama pants would hang loose. When he rubbed there, Cristiano was reminded of how masculine James really was. James’ muscles would tighten up under Cristiano’s touch. It never took long for James to show Cristiano how much of a man he really was.

Between cuddles and sex, Cristiano never got tired of holding James. Holding James felt better than any trophy that Cristiano had held and lifted.

-

Cristiano pulled in the driveway and parked his car. The time on the radio read 12:02. He yawned as he got out of the car and made his way into the house. Cristiano couldn’t help but smile when he saw James asleep on the couch. The lamps and TV were still on, so Cristiano knew that James had tried staying awake to see him. 

Cristiano walked over to James and was about to pick him up to carry him to their bedroom, when suddenly James opened his eyes. Cristiano was still slightly bent over when James wrapped his arms around him. James nuzzled his neck into Cristiano, who felt James smile against his skin.

“Why are you still up?” Cristiano asked softly, already knowing the answer.

James closed his eyes and smiled. “I don’t like sleeping without you.”

If words had a direct effect on a person’s body, then Cristiano knew his heart would have exploded right then and there. “James.” He kissed James’ cheek as the younger boy sat up on the couch. Cristiano took the spot next to him and pulled James close to him.

“Where’s your trophy?”

Cristiano had just returned from an award show. It wasn’t a huge event, but he had recently been nominated and won an award. James was originally going to accompany him to the event, but he got an unexpected FaceTime call from his family in Colombia that was still going on when Cristiano left for the award show.

“It’s in the car.”

“The carrrrr!?” James whined. “I want to see it.”

Cristiano laughed. “Why? You can see it tomorrow.”

James nuzzled his head into Cristiano’s chest. “I love seeing your trophies. You deserve every single one of them. I am always so proud of you. I love that the whole world sees you as I do: the best.” He kissed Cristiano’s black suit before yawning.

James became quiet and Cristiano knew that he was floating back to sleep. 

Cristiano loved how supportive James was of him. James loved seeing Cristiano’s trophies and talking about them. But the truth was that Cristiano didn’t need a lifeless award. He didn’t need materialistic objects that had his name written on them. He didn’t need gold and silver to remind him that he was blessed.

All Cristiano needed was James; his most precious trophy of all.


End file.
